powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Lord Physiology
The Power to posses the traits of a lord of the Walking Dead. Advanced version of Zombie Physiology, Variation of Mythic Lord Physiology and Undead Lord Physiology. Also Called *Alpha/King/Lady/Lord/Master/Mistress/Queen of the Zombies *Undead King/Queen *Dead Man King/Queen *Dead Lord/Lady *Zombie King/Queen *Corpse Lord Capabilities The user is or can become an all but unstoppable Zombie Lord; one of the most powerful forms of undead. A king of the undead retains their rational sense of self-awareness being able to think and plan and articulate their actions and motions. Being the lord of the deadmen give a user undisputed power over all types of lifeless corpse types be it revenants to skeletons and ghouls, even undead blends fall under its sway. Like any alpha of a species the lord zombie has greatly superior physical attributes, most prominently the corpse in question will be moved by powerful forces that give them phenomenal and malefic powers. A Zombie Lord is next to impossible to truly dispatch, their ability as such is their all but unassailable tenacity. No matter what one does with them they can never truly be stopped forever they can only momentarily detained. More often Applications Essential * Amortality * Apathy * Body Manipulation ** Appendage Generation ** Bodily Aspect Enhancement ** Body Part Erosion ** Body Part Substitution ** Body Supremacy ** Puppet Mastery * Dark Arts ** Voodoo *** Necromancy * Defunct Physiology ** Brainlessness ** Heartlessness ** Supernaturally Dense Tissue ** Pain Suppression * Health Manipulation: Reversed for degenerative purposes ** Anti-Healing Factor ** Lethality Manipulation ** Unhealing * Immortality * Infinite Digestive System ** Consumptive Growth ** Consumptive Learning *** Mental Evolution ** Consumption Healing ** Consumption Mimicry * Regeneration Manipulation ** Adaptive Regeneration ** Adaptive Resurrection *** Infinite Resurrection ** Meta Regeneration * Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Strength ** Supernatural Agility ** Supernatural Endurance ** Supernatural Reflexes ** Supernatural Senses: Users can track, sense and locate most anything a world away. ** Supernatural Speed ** Supernatural Stamina * Undead Pulse * Zombie Physiology * Zombie Manipulation ** Zombification Variations * Alpha Physiology * Dark Lord: The Zombie Lord has the potential to become a powerful dark sovereign * Death Aspect Manifestation: Become and command the myriad of life extinguishing possibilities. * Death Transcendency: The user may gain their immense power through death itself. ** Afterlife Lordship: Hold power over the Afterlife. ** Death Empowerment: The more that dies the more powerful one becomes ** Life-Force Absorption: Leach away the energies of the living. * Life and Death Transcendence: Ascend beyond the confines of life, death, rebirth or reanimation. * Ritual Magic * Post-Mortem Power Absorption: Assimilate the powers of those you've slain and/or eaten * Post-Mortem Shapeshifting: Assume the forms of those you've slain and/or eaten * Primordial Force Physiology/Apocalyptic Force Physiology: Zombie Lords can wield vast arcane energies they can release at will. ** Nether Manipulation ** Decomposition Manipulation * Warping Presence: The very being of zombie lords can cause odd happenings to occur. Associations * Army Manipulation * Calamity Embodiment * Mass Consciousness * Omnicide * Shifting Limitations * May possess the weaknesses of a Zombie but to much lower degrees. * Some zombies may regain their sense of self making them uncontrollable. * May start out incredibly degenerated when first resurrected. * Deprivation of their otherworldly energies can weaken the vessel. * Due to being soulless corpses users are especially vulnerable to Possession. Known Users * Evil Ernie (Eternity Comics) * Black Hand (DC Comics) * Scar (DC Comics) * Oda Nobunaga (Samurai Deeper Kyo) * The Dark Purvayors (Lolipop Chainsaw) * Lord Samukai (Lego Ninjago) * Homicide (Chaos/Dynamite Entertainment) * Evil Ash (Evil Dead) Gallery Blackhand.jpg|William hand (DC Comics) had become the avatar and commander of Nekron's reanimate armies. 640px-Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Mariska 01.jpg|Mariska (DC Comics) one of five Dark Purvayors had the ability to command the actions of lesser zombies. Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry